The majority of anhydrous antiperspirant/deodorant compositions contain a stearyl alcohol or n-alkane as a primary gellant and to provide a stable composition matrix. Alternative gellant options, most notably triglycerides from plant and animal tissues, have been explored and found to result in significant formulation changes, at increased cost. Use of these triglycerides in the composition often does not provide a desirable application or cosmetic aesthetic, providing a less structurally stable composition that leaves a visible residue.
It would be desirable to include a hydrogenated soybean oil into an antiperspirant/deodorant composition to provide a similar or improved structure over existing compositions or improve the aesthetics of the composition.